vimfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Pydave
Willkommen, bienvenue, welcome, welkom Welcome to the Vim Tips wiki! We hope you can help improve the articles by fixing typos, adding comments (at the bottom of each tip page), rewriting tips, joining in discussions, or making other improvements. Be sure to visit the [[Project:Community Portal|'community portal']] for information about our site, with links to how to pages. Keep an eye on to check progress. Our [[Vim Tips Wiki:Policy|'policy guidelines']] may be useful. We'd like you to join the very low-volume [http://lists.wikia.com/mailman/listinfo/vim-l mailing list]. Enjoy! ---- Hi Pydave, welcome to the Vim Tips wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Working with Unicode page. It's always great to see new contributors. This is an automated message; somebody may drop a message for you here in the next day or two with any comments or suggestions, but until then keep up the good work, and don't be afraid to be bold! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. -- Fritzophrenic (Talk) 18:13, 24 March 2011 Great work Thanks for your recent great work. I don't have time to consider all the things you've done at the moment (and won't for a couple of days), but it is good to see progress at removing some of the duplication and obsolete material. For the benefit of Fritzophrenic (who will probably notice this) I will mention that I will definitely look at all the links relating to shuffled pages and fix any issues. I suggest you do not worry about that as it is just routine and not very important maintenance that I handle. One of the things you did was to change tip 1185 to redirect to tip 64 Set working directory to the current file. It can be time consuming to account for everything, but we try to keep useful core information when doing merges, and where possible, a tip should start by explaining how something can be done manually (start with basics). The tip may then provide more automated procedures. So, when I get around to looking at this in more detail, I might move some of the old tip 1185 (see previous version) to the new location (:pwd and :cd %:p:h and mention :lcd). If you wanted to comment or ask a question, please reply here. JohnBeckett 10:52, August 8, 2011 (UTC) :*"shuffled pages and fix any issues". Do you mean that you'll fix links to pages that are redirects? Or that you'll delete empty pages that nothing links to? :*Good point. I've added the basics to VimTip64. :--Pydave 17:16, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ::I mean that I will fix any links to redirects, or fix redirects to point to an appropriate location. I do some of that periodically with a bot (User:JohnBot). Originally we deleted quite a lot of old junk, but in recent months we generally just redirect pages to a more appropriate location, after ensuring that any useful info is copied to the new location. It's pretty rare that an existing tip needs to be deleted now as there is usually another page that is a plausible target for a redirect. I have done some tweaking, and will do more, perhaps later this week. JohnBeckett 08:59, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Explanations In case you notice and wonder, when cleaning a tip, I try to rewrite the first paragraph so it gives a quick overview of what the tip is about. That's useful for readers, and it looks good for the ToC (the first para is then before the Table of Contents, and the actual tip is after a heading). When doing this, I try to put keywords in the first sentence because that is used to make the (see the html source for any tip), and that is heavily used by Google. When merging tips, we try to merge to the lower tip number so the result is in the earlier tip. There is no need to do that every time, but it's a useful guideline. If necessary, the earlier tip can be renamed to something better. I sometimes add a comment to a tip before renaming it, stating my proposed name, because other people might have an idea on the new title, and it's a lot better to agree before renaming to avoid confusion from all the weird redirects that moving a couple of times can produce. That's just an idea, and it is actually better to do things when you are on a roll, rather than wait for others (and we're pretty slack at the moment). So do whatever you like! JohnBeckett 08:59, August 9, 2011 (UTC)